Dickenson County, Virginia
Dickenson County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,903. Its county seat is Clintwood. History Dickenson County, formed in 1880 from parts of Buchanan County, Russell County, and Wise County, is Virginia's youngest county. It was named for William J. Dickenson, delegate to the Virginia General Assembly from Russell County, 1859–1861, 1865–1867, and 1877-1882. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Districts The county is divided into five supervisor districts: Clintwood, Ervinton, Kenady, Sandlick, and Willis. Adjacent counties *Buchanan County, Virginia - northeast *Russell County, Virginia - southeast *Wise County, Virginia - southwest *Pike County, Kentucky - northwest National protected area *Jefferson National Forest (part) Major highways * * * * Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 16,395 people, 6,732 households, and 4,887 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 7,684 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.96% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.05% from other races, and 0.45% from two or more races. 0.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,732 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,431, and the median income for a family was $27,986. Males had a median income of $27,281 versus $17,695 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,822. About 16.90% of families and 21.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.80% of those under age 18 and 17.30% of those age 65 or over. Education Public High Schools *Clintwood High School, Clintwood *Haysi High School, Haysi Media Radio stations *WDIC (AM) *WDIC-FM Communities *Clinchco *Clintwood *Haysi *Nora, Virginia Notable residents *Justin Hamilton, former NFL player for Washington Redskins *Darrell "Shifty" Powers, World War II (D-day) veteran, Company E ("Easy Company") 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, U.S. 101st Airborne Division (portrayed in the HBO miniseries "Band of Brothers") *Trazel Silvers, former professional basketball player for the Harlem Globetrotters and in Europe. *Ralph Stanley and Carter Stanley, The Stanley Brothers, bluegrass musicians See also * Dickenson County Courthouse * Dickenson County Sheriff's Office *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dickenson County, Virginia References External links *Dickenson County Official Website *Dickenson County Public Schools *Dickenson County Discussion Board (DCDB) - Very active and popular local forum, in continuous operation since 1996. *Dickenson Online - Portal of information related to Dickenson County. *Ralph Stanley Museum & Traditional Mountain Music Center * Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Dickenson County, Virginia Category:1880 establishments in Virginia Category:Counties of Appalachia